


The Pains of Serving Royalty

by TwistedFireInMySoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Other, Shapeshifter, Spin off story, Strangulation, brother rivalry, shadowwalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFireInMySoul/pseuds/TwistedFireInMySoul
Summary: A short story created around my own OC and Alex_The_Awesome's OCs. It's been a pleasure to write, and I hope that you enjoy RJ, Metias and Emerson when they were younger!





	The Pains of Serving Royalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex_The_Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_The_Awesome/gifts).



   As Em struggled to breathe, squirming under Metias’ hold, his mind flashed; why was he here? Oh right, he had to entertain the King’s son, because it was his duty. The only problem here was that he currently had him in a headlock, and no matter how much he shifted the larger demon simply readjusted his grip.

 

   The little demon, who’s correct name was Emerson Figura Vivio, came from a family of shapeshifters who’d served the royal line for as long as they had ruled the Underworld. In times of old all of their bodyguards had the ability to shift, but these days they weren’t as abundant. Due to their volatile nature and usefulness against enemies of the King, they were a main target, and their numbers dwindled. Many went into hiding, mimicking other demons to fit in, but the Vivio family had stayed loyal to the throne.

 

   Currently, Emerson wished he was back at home. Being young he’d been told to go and play with the two noble children, but he didn’t enjoy playing with Metias, because he was a bully. He loved fighting and beating the shapeshifter, and the more he cried out for him to stop the more his ego was boosted. It was a vicious cycle, and there was no way to break it unless the other boy, Reese Johnothan, stepped in to help.

 

   Bashing his hand on the ground, his vision started to go blurry. He wanted to grow bigger, to flatten him under his bulk, but knew that if he did he’d get some serious repercussions later. Instead, he whimpered, his face going a light shade of red.

 

   With his fading sight, he managed to see Reese enter, a look of worry on his face. His brain was starting to fail him now, thinking strange thoughts, and he wondered if the demon looked like that because of what his brother was doing. Whatever the reason was, he said something to Metias, frowning and shaking his head. Emerson’s ears weren’t working now, but he was certain that he was telling him to let go… Or something along those lines.

 

   Feeling the pressure lift off his windpipe he gasped, falling to the floor with a thud. He began to gulp down air, already feeling bruises form around his neck from the rough treatment. It wouldn’t be hard to hide them below the surface, but it’d still hurt for a while. The only real problem was that he couldn’t seem to be able to get enough oxygen into his system, even now he was free, and so embracing the darkness he slumped onto the ground.

 

   When he woke, he’d clearly been out for a notable period of time. There was a large crack on one of the tiles, and if he looked closer blood speckled the fissures. There was no sign of Metias, but Reese was sitting by the break, whimpering with a hand on his face. He could see tears leaking down the side of his face, though it wasn’t this that scared Emerson; blood dripped between his fingers, and it looked bad.

“O-Oh dear…” He moved forward, holding out a hand to the demon. His voice shook a little, because he’d never been very good with blood, which was ironic as he was supposed to be able to kill anyone who attempted to hurt the prince. “Was that Metias? I’m so sorry-“

“Don’t apologise.” He cut him off when he attempted to make amends for what had happened. He liked the shapeshifter, he really did, but when he put him on a pillar like everyone else around him it bugged the ever-living hell out of him. “He got worse. He’s gone running like the coward he is.”

 

   The silence between them was heavy, Emerson unsure as what to do or say next. The longer they spent, the more blood that dripped onto the floor. In the end, he said softly,

“We should take you to the Doctor, or… Your father.” That man scared him. He was the definition of evil, and he was crazy. If the gentle queen wasn’t by his side, he didn’t want to think about what would have happened to the Underworld.

“We can go to my father… Metias will be in big trouble. He lunged first.” Reese replied, standing up with a little difficulty. He had to smile when the smaller demon wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him walk. “You won’t get in trouble, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worrying about that.” Was he that easy to read? How embarrassing. “I just… It’s my fault that you were hurt in the first place.”

“I love my brother, but he is a bully.” He sighed. “If it wasn’t you he was hurting, it’d be someone else. Don’t blame yourself for what he did. I’m just glad that you are alright now.”

 

   A warm feeling spread in his chest when the other boy gave him a smile, and returning the grin he almost felt completed. If his purpose in life was to protect Reese with his life, then that is exactly what he’d do.

“You won’t have to watch out for me anymore Reese, I’ll have your back instead.”

“Please, call me RJ.” The pair beamed at one another, before walking down the hall side by side. Maybe they’d actually become very good friends… Maybe. 


End file.
